Going Against Orders
by Katte Muffinz
Summary: When Ciel has a fit of rage due to Sebastian's perfection to execute his duties, the butler decides to go on a rebelious streak for a steamy night. YAOI-LEMON-SEBACIEL-ONESHOT.


**Hey gaiz~! This right here is a yaoi lemon.~ ;D it's actually my very first fanfic i've ever written and i forgot to upload it here. (x but I remembered about it, so WOOH~!**

**anyway, it's a steamy scene between Sebastian and Ciel from Black Butler, a.k.a. Kuroshitsuji.**

**well, enjoy~! ;D**

* * *

><p>Ciel took a sip of his tea. His loyal demon butler stood by his side and watched, waiting for another order to follow. Agni and Soma sat across the room.<br>"Sebastian, I would like you to fence with Agni again."  
>"Certainly, My Lord," the servant replied bowing. He pulled out two fencing swords and tossed one over to Agni.<br>Soma impulsively blurted, "Why are you making our butlers duel once again? There is no point! This is not necessary!" He slammed his hands onto the table in front of him.  
>"Prince Soma, it does not matter. It's merely for my own entertainment." He smirked locking his cerulean eyes to the ruby color of Sebastian's own. "Win. That's an order."<br>Sebastian's eyes glowed as he smiled at Ciel, "Of course, my young master." He jumped into his stance.  
>"Alright...We shall fight." Agni balanced himself into his fencing position as well.<br>Ciel gave a small devilish grin. "GO."

* * *

><p>The prince and his servant went back into their guest rooms. The young Phantomhive walked into his bedroom with his servant. "So this time it's not a tie...This time, you won...Why can't you fail for once? You always perform my orders so perfectly! Dammit!" He walked into the center of the hardwood floor of his sleeping chamber.<br>Sebastian followed and stood behind him. "Isn't that what you want? Don't you want me to follow your orders thoroughly? What kind of a royal butler would I be if I couldn't do so?" He gave a charming, sparkling smile.  
>The young boy was not pleased with his answer but was quite irritated instead. "Will you just fall to your knees just once? FAIL just ONCE!" He clenched his teeth and balled his fists.<br>"Well, Master, I guess I'd just have to say that I am simply one Hell of a-"  
>"SHUT UP! You're simply one Hell of a damned butler! I get it!" Ciel fiercely shouted. He checked his pocket watch. 9pm. "Anyway, what are you standing around for? I need to get to bed."<br>Sebastian didn't seem shaken by the yelling. "Of course, Master."

* * *

><p>The master and the servant both slinked next to the king-sized bed in the dim, moonlit room. Sebastian slowly stripped the boy to get into his sleeping cloths. Instead of dressing Ciel quickly as he's done before, he ever so sluggishly slid the young family heir's shirt onto him.<br>Ciel was taking his eye patch off revealing the mark that bound the two together. "What are you doing? Stop dilly-dallying and button up my shirt."  
>Sebastian chose not to do so. In lieu, he gently smoothed his hand down the young chap's back sending chills down his spine. "Do you want me to stop?" He stared deep into the blue iris of the youngster. The demon's mark glowed in the other.<br>"What are you doing! Yes I want you to stop this madness!" Ciel was in shock. His cheeks were drowned in a blush.  
>The butler continued what he was doing. He pulled the under trousers off of the boy's body to see that he was erect, even if he didn't mean to. The demon licked his lips and curled their corners. He then stretched his glove off and stroked him gently and slowly releasing slight whimpers from between Ciel's lips.<br>"W-what...are you doing...Sebastian? St-stop it! That's an order!" Throwing his head back, Ciel moaned in pleasure then pushed Sebastian away. "I told you to stop that! what is this...this feeling?"  
>"I thought you wanted me to fail your orders at least once?" He gave another smirk. The butler motioned with his finger to the boy for him to come close again. Ciel unthinkingly followed that command and came near once more. Sebastian grabbed him and moved his hand up and down the inches of Ciel; he was not as reluctant as the first time.<br>"Why am I doing this? Is it because it feels so good, Sebastian...?...oooh..." He tightly shut his eyes letting the luxurious tickle of the man's hand wash over him. Ciel then felt sucking on his lower neck. _What? What is he...? Oh, what does it matter? This is too...too good... _"Ooooooohh...ahh..."  
>The butler began to unzip his pants and remove his undergarments. "Does it feel alright, Master? I could stop if you'd like...of course, if you said to stop, I would disobey you...for tonight." He slyly smiled.<br>The youngster's eyes flew open, wide. "Don't stop! I order you to keep going!" The butler stopped. "What did I just say-"  
>"Ahh, what did <em>I<em> just say?" Ciel gave Sebastian a death glare and the butler smirked. "Yes, My Lord. I understand." He began the motions once more only more vigorous, faster.  
>"SE-SEBASTI-A-AN!" He screamed from the bliss of his servant's hands. His body was scorching and his face looked almost sunburned from the intense satisfaction of his servants movements. He was sweating and then he felt something...something large, hot, and hard shoved into him. He gasped. "OUCH! What the...?" He looked back to see Sebastian in him. The pain subsided and as the lackey began to slide himself far into the chap, pull himself away, and right back in all Ciel felt was desire for more.<br>"Does it still hurt, My Lord?" Sebastian asked in between his light panting. "Or...does it feel...good?" He continued his activity somewhat moaning as he did so.  
>"No...oh my...God...Why are we doing this? Ahh...AH!" Ciel screamed out. He breathed heavily compared to Sebastian. It was so pleasurable that he felt he was coming to his climax, but he needed to last as long as possible for his lust to indulge itself in such dirty pleasures. The butler took him by surprise and grabbed him once again and stroked him as intense as he shoved himself into him. The young heir had nothing to say. He could only drown in this alien feeling of want and enjoyment and let the sounds that came with it leave his mouth and echo throughout his bedroom and estate.<br>"We're doing this because I failed your order..." Sebastian snickered through each breath. "You wanted to see me on my knees, right? Alright, my young master..." He took himself out of Ciel and got on his knees. He formed an "O" with his mouth and took the boy with his lips sucking and licking giving Ciel more contentment.  
>Ciel's body became hotter than it already was. He thought he was going to catch on fire and burn the house down. A strange feeling had washed over him, but he had no idea what it was. "Sebastian, I feel...weir-"<br>Before he could finish, he came into his butler's mouth and Sebastian grinned from ear to ear. He licked all around Ciel's head and swallowed all of the juice that the boy had made. "This is quite a mess you've made. Must I always clean up after you?" He laughed mockingly.  
>"Oh, shut it." Ciel felt like he needed to do something back so he did the same as his servant had done to him. The heir nearly choked when his butler came into him, but he slurped everything up and swallowed. He was out of breath when he got off his knees. "I'm...exhausted."<br>"I'll take care of that." Sebastian brought his master to his bed and he set him down. He dressed the boy and let him lie there.  
>Ciel stared at his servant. Still flushed from their night, he called out to him. "Sebastian?"<br>"Yes, what can I do for you, My Lord?" He bowed with his hand over his chest as he pulled his clothing on.  
>"Come here." His personal butler came to the bedside. "Come closer." He came to the boy's face. All Ciel did was gaze into the man's eyes forcing his thoughts onto the devil, <em>kiss me, dammit. Don't say a word...just kiss me. <em>  
>Sebastian understood what his heart's desire was. He leaned into him and pressed his soft, warm, demon lips to the human's. Ciel wasn't the only one who wanted this. Sebastian waited so long for this moment, he shot his tongue into the master's kisser. Their tongues had instantly found one another and wrapped together. The two salivated wildly. Ciel ripped and clawed his servant's back trying to get more and more. The servant was on top of him giving his master all he had, then the passionate kiss suddenly ceased.<br>"Sebastian?" Worry struck Ciel's face.  
>"Young Master, it's midnight. You're way past curfew." He smiled and let his maroon eyes meet that of the aqua and demon-marked eyes of who he served. Ciel reached his lips to Sebastian's a couple more times and pushed him off.<br>Ciel smiled. "Goodnight...Sebastian."  
>"Goodnight...My young Lord." He crossed his right arm over to his heart, bowed then left the room. The door creaked shut and left a pondering Ciel to himself.<br>"SEBASTIAN, WAIT!" He called out. The door was thrown ajar.  
>"Yes, My Lord?"<br>"You say nothing about this...to anyone. Understand?"  
>"Of course, Master."<br>"Alright then. Goodnight."  
>"Yes, goodnight." The door was shut once again for the rest of the night.<p> 


End file.
